fated to love you
by ft-fairytail
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Bukan mau ku jatuh hati padamu. Aku sudah memilikinya, seharusnya itu sudah cukup bukan? Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintaimu.


**A/N: ft-fairytail punya cerita baru nih! Author tahu sih sebenernya banyak banget cerita author yang belum update, tapi author udah ngebet banget pingin publish cerita ini. Jadi selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Bukan mau ku jatuh hati padamu. Aku sudah memilikinya, seharusnya itu sudah cukup bukan? Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintaimu._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"LUCY! LUCY! CEPAT KEMBALI KE SINI!" teriak orang tersebut dari dalam ruangan. Orang yang dipanggil hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI KECUALI AYAH MENYETUJUI HUBUNGAN KU DENGAN NATSU!" ucap Lucy pada ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju dengan kencang ke arah rumah kekasihnya, Natsu Dragneel. Kenapa sih ayahnya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Natsu? Apa susahnya sih? Belum lagi ayahnya malah menjodohkannya dengan anak sahabatnya, Sting Eucliffe. Dia saja belum pernah bertemu dengan Sting.

'Untung saja Natsu hari ini tidak bertemu dengan kliennya, jadi aku bisa ke rumahnya' batin Lucy sambil terus menyetir ke rumah kekasihnya.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian akhirnya Lucy sampai di rumah Natsu. Lucy segera memencet bel rumah Natsu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Natsu keluar dari rumahnya dengan seringai khasnya. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga Luce, udah aku tunggu-tungguin dari tadi." Ucap kekasihnya .

"Aku ingin bicara sama kamu Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan Natsu disampingnya.

"Bicara apa sih? Kayaknya serius banget sayang" tanya Natsu kepada kekasihnya sembari duduk di sofa.

"Besok Sting akan datang ke rumah ku, kamu tahu kan Sting itu siapa? Orang yang ayah jodohkan pada ku." Ucap Lucy dengan lemas. Rasanya dia tidak ingin hari esok muncul.

Natsu diam sesaat. Ada raut sedih di mukanya. "Tapi bukan berarti besok kamu tunangan sama dia kan?" tanya Natsu dengan cemas sekaligus takut.

Lucy menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Besok hanya sekadar pertemuan doang, entah kapan hari pertunangannya" ucap Lucy.

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat. "Setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba aku akan berusaha seuat tenaga agar ayahmu bisa menerima hubungan kita."

Natsu mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, semakin dekat hingga nafas mereka berdua beradu. Lalu Natsu menautkan bibirnya di bibir Lucy. Mereka terlibat dalam ciuman yang panas. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti berhasil" bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy.

Lucy mendoronga Natsu perlahan. "Tapi udah berapa kali kita mencoba Natsu? Setiap kali kita mencoba pasti gagal. Aku takut Natsu, aku gak ingin kita pisah" ucap Lucy. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata indahnya.

Natsu menghapus air mata Lucy dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu dia mencium kening Lucy dengan penuh arti. "Kita gak akan berpisah Luce, aku janji kita pasti akan selalu bersama" lalu dia memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya itu. "Aku janji, jadi jangan khawatir" ucapnya sambil mengelus ambut halus kekasihnya. Lucy mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Malam itu mereka berdua tidur sambil berpelukan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin berpisah dari satu sama lain. Angin malam berhembus melewati kulit mereka berdua, tapi tidak ada hawa dingin yang mereka rasakan, hanya kehangatanlah yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

Lucy memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dia menghela napas berat. Hari ini adalah hari pertemuannya dengan orang yang bernama Sting, tepatnya adalah orang yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

Natsu memegang kedua bahu Lucy. "Jangan khawatir sayang, ini hanya pertemuan" ucap Natsu sambil mencium pipi mulus keksihnya dari belakang. Lucy tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. "Biar aku antar ke rumah mu ya?" tawar Natsu.

"Boleh" ujar Lucy.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mobil mewah Natsu. "Hari ini aku bawa mobil ku yang paling bagus Luce, supaya ayahmu sadar bahwa aku juga gak kalah kaya sama orang yang namanya Sting itu." Ucap Natsu. Natsu memang orang kaya, dia adalah seorang pengacara, pengacara yang sukses tentunya. Terlebih lagi dia mempunyai saham dimana-mana.

Lucy tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya ini berhasil membuatnya tertawa di pagi hari. "Kamu ini lucu banget sih Natsu."

"Kalau aku jadi suami kamu, aku yakin kamu gak bakal nyesel. Aku bakal buat kamu tersenyum terus seperti sekarang sayang."ucap Natsu.

Lucy tersipu mendengar penuturan Natsu. "Udah ah, kita harus pergi sekarang, nanti ayahku marah-marah lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan masuk _my princess_" ucap Natsu dengan suara menggoda. Lagi-lagi Lucy tertawa kecil karena kelakuan Natsu, lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke arah rumah keluarga Heartfilia.

* * *

Mobil Natsu masuk ke pekarangan rumah Lucy. Saat Lucy turun dari mobil Natsu, pelayan pribadi Lucy langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Hime harus cepat, tuan Jude dan keluarga Eucliffe sudah datang" ucap Virgo, pelayan pribadi Lucy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana." Ujar Lucy, tapi sebelum dia pergi ke dalam rumah tak lupa dia memberikan kecupan di bibir kekasihnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya Natsu" ucap Lucy.

"Iya, nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung telfon aku ya" ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan mengikuti Virgo ke ruang tamu.

"Hime tentu tahu kan kalau status hime akan berubah menjadi tunangan tuan muda Sting Eucliffe sebentar lagi?" tanya Virgo.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Virgo, tapi aku tidak ingin putus dari Natsu" jawab Lucy dengan tegas. Virgo hanya bisa menghela nafas, berharap bahwa apapun pilihan nona mudanya ini akan menjadi yang terbaik.

Sesampainya di sana Lucy langsung membungkuk ke arah ayahnya dan keluarga Eucliffe. "Maafkan keterlambatan saya, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus pagi ini." dusta Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru saja datang kok" ucap Weisslogia Eucliffe, ayah dari Sting Eucliffe.

'Orang ini pasti ayahnya Sting' batin Lucy sembari duduk di samping ayahnya. Lucy melirik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang sepertinya. Pemuda itu memiliki warna mata biru yang indah, gayanya juga keren, persis seperti Natsu. 'Woah keren, hampir sama seperti Natsu' batin Lucy.

"Lucy biar ayah perkenalkan dulu mereka, dia adalah Weisslogia Eucliffe. Kau tahu kan? Perusahaannya sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Heartfilia" ucap Jude sambil menunjuk ke arah Weisslogia. Lalu dia menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang ada di samping Weisslogia. "Dan kau pasti tahu ini siapa, dia adalah anak dari tuan Weisslogia, Sting Eucliffe. Calon tunangan mu." Yang ditunjuk bahkan tidak memandang Lucy ataupun Jude, dia hanya memandang ke arah samping.

"Sting cepat beri salam kepada calon tunangan mu" ucap Weisslogia.

Sting berdecak pelan. Dia menoleh ke arah Lucy, sesaat mata mereka beradu pandang, tapi Sting langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Halo." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"H...halo" ucap Lucy. Dia jadi agak sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda ini.

"Jangan khawatir Lucy, dia hanya sedikit malu kepada calon istrinya" ucap Weisslogia.

Sting langsung membelakkan matanya dan menatap ayahnya. "Aku tidak malu-malu!" sahut Sting. Jude dan Weisslogia langsung tertawa. Lucy sebenarnya juga tertawa, tapi dalam hati, soalnya dia tidak berani jika menertawai orang yang baru dia kenal.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua berkenalan saja dulu di taman, aku dan paman Weisslogia akan membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian." Ucap Jude.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Lucy dan Sting berjalan ke perkarangan taman keluarga Heartfilia. Sudah sial disuruh ke taman berduaan,eh di taman malah gak ada orang sama sekali.

'Kok tukang kebunnya menghilang semua sih?' gerutu Lucy dalam Hati. Setidaknya kan dia bisa mengobrol dengan tukan kebunnya, jadi dia tidak perlu terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung dengan Sting.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman dalam diam. Jarak mereka benar-benar jauh, Lucy ada di pinggir kanan sedangkan Sting ada di pinggir kiri. Yang membuat suasana makin canggung itu adalah Sting. Dia malah menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil menatap ke depan dengan bosan. Lucy jadi tidak berani bersuara.

"Kenapa ibumu tidak datang?" tanya Lucy. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

Sting tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, dan itu membuat Lucy makin gugup. "Sudah meninggal." Jawab Sting dengan singkat, dia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Lucy sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu perasaanmu, soalnya ibuku juga sudah meninggal" ucap Lucy, seketika dia berani membuka percakapan yang lebih luas. Sepertinya karena itu menyangkut tentang ibunya yang juga sudah meninggal.

"Kau umur berapa saat ibumu meninggal?" tanya Sting. Kali ini dia memandang Lucy, tapi dia masih menopang dagunya dengan tangan, walaupun sorot matanya sudah tidak menyiratkan kebosanan lagi.

"Saat aku umur 7 tahun, ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil" ucap Lucy. Di matanya ada tatapan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sting menyadari hal itu dan langsung berbicara lagi. "Aku juga sama. Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat." Ucap Sting. Sekarang dia tidak lagi menopang dagunya dan duduk dengan tegap.

"Tak kusangka kau berbicara pada ku sepanjang itu." ucap Lucy.

"Aku berusaha enyenangkan mu _Blonde_." Ucap Sting. Dia sedikit terhina karena perkataan Lucy tadi.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, dan jangan memanggil ku _Blonde_." Omel Lucy.

"_Whatever you say Blonde._"

"Apa katamu?!"

Tiba-tiba hp Lucy berdering. Menandakan ada telfon yang masuk. Lucy melihat siapa si penelfon, ada nama 'Natsu' tertara di layarnya. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Sting.

"Halo Natsu."

"_Halo Luce, sudah selesai?"_ tanya Natsu.

"Belum Natsu. Sekarang aku sedang bersama Sting di taman."

"_Berduaan aja?"_ tanya Natsu. Ada nada cemburu di kata-katanya.

"I-iya, tapi kami cuman ngobrol kok" ucap Lucy.

"_Lebih baik kamu ke dalam aja Luce, aku gak ingin kamu berduaan sama dia"_ pinta Natsu.

"Gak bisa Natsu, ini suruhan ayahku."

"_Boleh aku bicara padanya?"_

"Untuk apa Natsu? Jangan membuat keributan ah, lagipula sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan ku."

"_Pria normal manapun pasti akan tertarik dengan mu Luce"_ ucap Natsu. Lagi-lagi tingkah _over protective_nya muncul.

"kamu gak usah khawatir Natsu. Yang aku suka itu kamu, bukan dia." Ucap Luce.

"_Maksudnya cinta kan?"_ tanya Natsu dengan nada menggoda.

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku mencintai mu Natsu Dragneel" ucap Lucy.

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu, pokoknya saat kamu udah selesai langsung kabarin aku ya. Aku lagi di kantor, nanti langsung aku jemput."_ Ucap Natsu.

"Oke."

"_I love you princess."_

"_Love you too dragon."_ Dengan itu pun sambungan telfon terputus. Lucy kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sting.

Lucy jadi bingung harus jawab apa."Natsu." akhirnya dia malah dengan sangat bodohnya menyebutkan nama Natsu.

"Natsu? Siapa Natsu?" tanya Sting lagi.

Lucy jadi berpikir bahwa ada baiknya dia memberitahu siapa Natsu sebenarnya. Mungkin saja dia jadi ingin membatalkan pertunangan mereka berdua, atau Sting memang menginginkan itu dari awal. "Dia itu pacarku." Ucap Lucy.

Sting terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "O..oh gitu" ucap Sting.'Ternyata dia punya pacar' batin Sting kecewa.

"Kalau kau gimana? Apa kau punya pacar?" Lucy berharap dia menjawab iya. Karna jika Sting mempunyai pacar itu tandanya dia akan semakin mudah membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah punya pacar." Ucap Sting. Lucy sedikit kaget, faktanya Sting ini adalah salah satu pemuda yang di inginkan semua gadis, dia kan tampan, kaya, keren lagi. Tidak jauh beda lah dengan Natsu, soalnya Natsu juga begitu.

"Cukup mengagetkan" ucap Lucy sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tch, kau berlebihan sekali _blonde._"

"Seperti kau tidak pirang saja." omel Lucy.

"Sudah ah aku ingin balik ke dalam saja, lebih baik kau juga." ujar Sting sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah." Lalu Lucy pun berjalan mengikuti Sting dari belakang.

* * *

Jude dan Weisslogia menoleh ke arah anak-anak mereka. "Pas sekali kalian sudah kembali, soalnya kami juga sudah selesai membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian." Ucap Weisslogia.

"Lucy besok kau dan Sting akan pergi kencan ya." Ucap Jude.

Luce dan Sting menatap Jude dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Besok aku tidak bisa pergi dengan Sting ayah, aku ada urusan." Ucap Lucy.

"Tidak ada hal yang lebih penting daripada kencan mu dengan Sting besok." Tegas Jude.

"Om kurasa ini terlalu cepat." Ujar Sting.

"Apa maksudmu yang terlalu cepat? Pertunangan kalian saja akan diadakan minggu depan kok." Ucap Weisslogia dengan senang.

"Apa?! Tidak kah itu terlalu cepat?!" sahut Sting. "Aku saja baru mengenalnya ayah."

"Cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, jadi kalian berdua jangan khawatir." Ucap Jude yang di ikuti dengan anggukan Weisslogia.

Sting dan Lucy saling bertatap-tatapan. Keduanya saling tidak percaya bahwa orang tuanya bisa segila ini.

* * *

"Kenapa sih ayah gak bisa setujuin hubungan aku sama Natsu? Apa salahnya sih yah?" tanya Lucy pada ayahnya.

Weisslogia dan Sting sudah pulang sejak tadi sore. Sekrang Lucy sedang berada di ruang kerja ayahnya, memohon agar ayahnya bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Natsu.

"Ayah ingin kamu menikah dengan Sting titik!" sahut Jude yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Lucy pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia cepat-cepat menelfon Natsu, malam ini dia ingin tidur di rumah kekasihnya saja.

"_Halo sayang, udah selesai?"_ suara kekasihnya terdengar melalui telfon, membuat hatinya merasa baikan.

"Iya ini udah selesai. jemput aku ya, malam ini aku ingin tidur sama kamu."

"_Oke Luce, tunggu aja ya."_

"iya, bye"

"_Bye princess."_

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian Natsu sudah datang menjemput Lucy. Lucy langsung naik ke mobil Natsu, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tetapi dia ingin bercerita di rumah saja, dia takut nanti Natsu jadi tidak fokus menyetir.

* * *

"Lucy apa yang terjadi saat pertemuan tadi? Kau kelihatan lemas." Ucap Natsu lalu tidur di samping Lucy. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di kamar Natsu. Hari ini Lucy ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan Natsu.

"Besok ayah menyuruhku kencan dengan Sting, bagaimana ini Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Lucy tadi aku sempat berpikir sejenak. Sting tidak menyukaimu kan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng. "_Sepertinya_ tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Kau bertunangan saja dengan Sting, Luce."

Lucy langsung duduk dengan tegap. "Apa katamu? Jadi kau ingin kita putus?" tanya Lucy, dia tidak mempercayai perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara sayang. Maksudku adalah kau bertungangan saja dengan Sting, tapi itu hanya sebagai status." Ucap Natsu, berharap bahwa kekasihnya dapat mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Kau bertunagan dengan Sting, tapi kau tetap pacar ku Luce. Pada saat tunangan mu kita bisa menyusun rencana untuk membatalkan pernikahan mu." Ucap Natsu. "Tapi tolong jangan menganggap aku berengsek karena se-enaknya membuat rencana seperti ini. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu Luce. Apapun yang terjadi kau dan aku akan selalu bersama Luce, kau mengerti kan?" tambah Natsu.

"Aku mengerti Natsu." Jawab Lucy dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kalau masalah kencanmu itu, tidak bisakah aku ikut? Sekalian aku ingin menemui orang yang bernama Sting itu dan bilang padanya untuk tidak mendekati mu." Pinta Natsu.

"Bukankah jika begitu kita akan menyakitinya?"

"Kau itu berpacaran denganku Luce, bukan dengannya. Lagipula kau bilang dia tidak menyukaimu kan?"

Lucy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. Dia malah melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Natsu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Natsu. Natsu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Napas mereka berburu. Di saat itu juga bibir mereka berpautan, Natsu menikmati bibir Lucy yang diciumnya, begitu pula Lucy. 30 detik kemudian Lucy melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"_Whatever you say my dragon." _ucap Lucy sambil mencoba mencari udara di sekitarnya.

Mereka berdua kembali menautkan bibir mereka pada satu sama lain. Lucy mendesah karena ciuman panas mereka. Mendengar desahan Lucy membuat Natsu terangsang. _"Princess, can i have you tonight?" _bisik Natsu di telinga lucy.

"_You can have me every night, dragon." _Dengan itu pun tangan Natsu langsung masuk ke dalam baju Lucy, tapi sebelum tindakan mereka bertambah jauh, tiba-tiba saja hp Lucy berdering. Natsu mengerang pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Lucy. Dia kesal sekali pada orang yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Lucy.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Natsu, siapa tahu saja ini ayah." Ujar Lucy sambil mencoba meraih hpnya, tapi yang didapatinya adalah nomor yang tak dikenal terpapang di layar hpnya. Lucy pun langsung mengangkatnya, penasaran akan siapa si penelpon.

"Halo."

"_Oi blondie."_ Akhirnya Lucy tahu siapa yang menelponnya, Sting.

"Oh kau Sting." Mendengar nama Sting disebut, Natsu langsung cemberut. "Kau tahu nomorku dari mana?" sambung Lucy.

"_Dengar ya Blondie agar kau tidak salah paham. Pertama, aku dapat nomormu dari ayahku, bukan berarti aku yang meminta nomormu, tapi ayahku yang memberikannya. Kedua, kau ingin aku jemput kapan dan dimana besok?"_ ucap Sting panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku besok, aku akan langsung menuju tempat kita kencan." Ucap Lucy.

"_Kenapa begitu?"_ tanya Sting.

"Begini Sting sebenarnya...pacarku akan ikut." Ucap Lucy sedikit ketakutan.

"_Kenapa pacarmu ikut?"_ tanya Sting lagi, membuat Lucy menjadi gemas.

"Dia kan pacarku Sting, jadi tentu saja dia tidak suka melihatku bersama laki-laki lain. Lagipula dia ingin berbicara padamu besok." Jawab Lucy, berhaap bahwa Sting akan mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi.

"_Oh. Begitu. Ya sudah selamat malam."_ Ucap Sting tanpa menunggu balasan dari Lucy.

'Kasar banget sih' bain Lucy sambil menatap sebal hpnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil hpnya dan menaruh benda tersebut di atas meja.

"Udah selesai kan? Kita lanjutin yang tadi ya?" ucap kekasihnya dengan nada yang menggoda. Lucy pun tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi.

**END OF NORMAL POV**

* * *

**STING'S POV**

Aku berbaring terlentang di kasur besar ku. Memikirkan percakapan ku dengan calon tuangan ku. Aku menghela napas berat. "Masa dia bawa pacarnya sih. Ini kan kencan ku dengannya, bukan dengan pacarnya." Gerutku.

"Dan apa yang ingin pacarnya bicarakan padaku? Apakah dia ingin mengancamku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada foto gadis kecil cantik berambut pirang yang selalu menghiasi meja ku. "Hey Lucy, sudah lama sekali ya."

* * *

**A/N: Gimana ceritanya? bagus gak? menarik gak? maaf ya kalau gak menarik dan maaf juga jika adegan kissnya terlalu berlebihan.**

**support cerita author yang lain juga ya, supaya author makin semangat buat update cerita:)**

**REVIEWS~**


End file.
